Shivering Cold
by Lucicelo
Summary: When Misaki won a raffle during one of his shopping trips, he wanted to take his stubborn lover along with him to ice skate. Based on an incomplete RP with teabags.


_**A/N: A one-shot that used to go along with a collab I started with Teabags. A 'what if' situation where Misaki moves in with Hiroki instead of Akihiko and they fall for each other. The RP was never completed and I found this while looking at my old fics on tumblr. As usual, I rewrote this before posting it.**_

 _ **If you like what you read, please consider donating to my kofi!**_

 _ **-Lucicelo**_

* * *

Misaki bolted from his spot on the sofa when he heard the door click open. Grasping the flier in his hand, he took careful strides in not bending the free tickets he won from a raffle. Funny enough, he entered the raffle out of boredom at the supermarket and won out of all the housewives. In his excitement, he forgot to put away from the groceries they needed for the week. Lost in his thoughts, he wondered on how to convince Hiroki to tag along with him. He didn't want the second ticket to go to waste and he didn't want to go alone. Besides, they haven't gone on a date on weeks, and he thought an ice rink sounded fun.

He remembered the old days when he skated with his older brother. Hours spent gliding over the ice, sipping hot chocolate when they got tired, he smiled fondly at the memories alone. Maybe, Hiroki would enjoy ice skating with him on their day off and drink a cup of coffee on their way home. Although, Hiroki expressed no interest in the outdoors, unless he managed to sway his way and sit on the sides with a book on his lap.

It didn't hurt to ask.

As Hiroki placed his bag of ungraded papers over the shoe rack, he noticed Misaki's sneakers placed in their usual spot. Not at all blocking his way inside the apartment. One thing he appreciated about Misaki was his cleanliness and consideration. Noting one of the grocery bags on the floor, he saw a trail of them leading up to the kitchen. A few of the bags toppled over, exposing boxes of cereal and the sugary snacks Misaki bought for himself.

Hearing Misaki's oncoming footsteps, he readied himself for Misaki's beaming smile. The brat still managed to brush away his problems with that smile alone. Too much power for one young man to possess.

Misaki ran up to him in delight, holding a piece of paper in his want. Confused at the vibrant burst of happiness that exuded from his lover, Hiroki scratched the back of his head. Misaki's smile grew bigger, exposing the small dimples on his cheeks.

In a tired voice, Hiroki announced. "I'm home."

"Welcome back, Hiroki-san!" Standing on his tippy toes, he pecked Hiroki's cheek causing the older man's face to bloom red.

Misaki blushed darker than Hiroki when he realized what he had done. Then, he saw the shocked look on Hiroki's face over his sudden affectionate actions. "Um…"

Hiroki coughed in his hand before he pointed to the floor. "Why are the groceries on the floor?"

"Huh?" Misaki turned around and chuckled. "Well, I was too excited from my trip back that I just left them there. I'll put them away later, it's not like they are going to spoil any time soon."

"Right," Hiroki said as he ruffled the top of Misaki's head in amusement. "What's got you so excited?"

Misaki smiled when he answered. "Ice skating."

"Ice skating?" Hiroki inquired, Misaki nodded his head with enthusiasm. "Why?"

"There's this ice rink a few blocks away that's offering a free day for those that won tickets from a raffle which I won!" Misaki explained. "I used to do this a lot as a kid and I still remember wearing those padding pants when I took the beginner's class. Nii-san overshadowed me when we went to the public rink."

Smirking, Hiroki tilted his head to the side. "You mean those things that made the butt look too big?"

" _No_!" Misaki stuck his tongue out. "They made sure my bottom wasn't sore when I fell on the ice. Trust me, I fell way too many times that I needed them."

"Your ass needs the ice now more than ever. You don't need those pants to protect yourself."

The meaning behind his words sunk in moments later and Misaki stammered. "You…you…"

"While you find the words to speak, I'm going to fill the tub for a nice soothing bath." Hiroki told him as he took off his shoes and placed them on the floor right next to Misaki's pair.

Misaki blocked Hiroki's path and the older man tried moving toward Misaki's left, but the young man moved there. This went on a few more times until Hiroki stopped and glared at Misaki's antics. He lacked enjoyment when his path was blocked and the action grew tedious.

When they made eye contact, Misaki froze when he saw the glare his lover used in class when his annoyance shined through. The glare lacked the intimidation which scared him when he first witnessed it on his first day of class with him. Yet, it still had a big impact on him with their new relationship status.

"It's obvious you want to tell me something else, spill it."

"Well…" Misaki said. "About the raffle I won…I won two tickets and…"

"So you're going with one of your friends to this thing then?" Hiroki assumed. "Alright, have fun." He walked past Misaki who grabbed his hand and stopped him on his tracks.

Misaki pouted. "I'm not going with my friends, I haven't even thought about asking them to go with me to this thing."

Hiroki arched a brow in confusion, his earlier irritation chipped away. "You're going by yourself?"

Misaki shook his head. "No, it would be boring by myself and I have two of them…"

They stared at each others eyes and Hiroki realized Misaki was hinting at him to go along on this trip. The way Misaki inched closer to him, how he tilted his head just slightly, the silent plea in his eyes and when he held the flier in front of his face Hiroki took a step back.

He forgot Misaki still kept a tight grip on his hand and pulled Misaki along with him. Hiroki looked away and tried ignoring Misaki's pleading eyes.

"No." Hiroki bluntly stated. "I'm not going."

"But why? Come along with me Hiroki-san! It sounds like so much fun." Misaki told Hiroki who turned to him with a scowl on his face.

Hiroki grumbled as he rubbed his temples. "I don't feel like going to fall on my ass in front of people. No thanks, but I'd rather stay at home. Where it is warm and safe."

"But, skating is a fun way to enjoy winter and it's a good way to exercise too." Misaki explained as he let go of Hiroki's hand and opened up the flier which exposed the tickets he won. "They are only good on Sunday and I really want you to go with me, Hiroki-san. _Please_?"

"I still have papers to grade Misaki…" Hiroki started to say as Misaki sighed in disappointment.

Hiroki missed the warmness of Misaki's hands and the big smile that fell down to a frown.

Misaki gulped. "It's okay, I understand. I guess we can schedule lunch sometime this week. Well, if we can manage to put it on schedule if you are not that busy." He folded the flier to conceal the tickets. "I think I'll give these to Sumi-senpai, he was wondering where to take someone on a date so he might enjoy these more than me."

Hiroki couldn't take that dejected face any longer as he said. "You don't have to give your friend those tickets, Misaki. I'll go with you…but only for a few hours."

Misaki threw away his inhibitions and held Hiroki tight and exclaimed in excitement. "Thank you! Thank you! You will have fun, I promise!"

Hiroki mumbled. "This better be worth it."

* * *

Hiroki sat with his arms crossed, shivering when the cold air hit him. He glared at the ice rink in front of him. He blocked the sounds of cheer and joy from the people already skating on the ice from his ears. How he wished he bought a nice cup of coffee from the concession stand to drink away the cold, but they were pricier than the usual place he got his coffee.

Rubbing his hands together, Hiroki placed them underneath his armpits and tried thinking of a warm fire to distract his body from the temperature. The warmness of Misaki's hands distracted him enough that he forgot his gloves on the kitchen table when they first left their home. He disconnected their hands the moment they made it out on the street.

He heard Misaki hummed a very happy tune which didn't irritate Hiroki. Hiroki turned to look at Misaki who smiled at him as he tightened his laces and made sure they wouldn't untie when he was on the ice.

As if sensing he was freezing, Misaki loosened the scarf on his neck and wrapped it around Hiroki's neck.

"How'd you know I was cold?"

Misaki answered. "Well, I saw you rubbing your hands together, that was a clear sign you were cold. Why didn't you grab your gloves on the way out? You know how cold it gets outside."

"Shush brat," Hiroki said as he fixed up the scarf on his neck. "You were the one jumping all over the place so I had no time to grab them."

Misaki chuckled. "I was imagining about skating on the ice that I didn't realize I was behaving so weird." Misaki said. "Okay, let's go on the ice, Hiroki-san. We didn't come all the way here just to sit and watch everyone else."

Hiroki didn't move as Misaki started hobbling over to the entrance to the rink. Misaki stopped to look over his shoulder and beckoned Hiroki to follow him, but the man remained in his seat. He gave Misaki an expression which showed his lack of amusement.

"Hiroki-san, do I have to go over there and drag you to the ice?" Misaki asked in a playful tone.

Hiroki grumbled. "I can get there on my own thank you very much." Hiroki managed to get up on his feet and went toward Misaki.

Satisfied, Misaki opened the door to the rink and took off the plastic covering on the skates before carefully going inside. He moved his legs around and happiness filled his body at growing accustomed to the ice real fast. Misaki picked up speed and started moving around, planning a few tricks he knew inside of his head.

Hiroki made it to the door and kept his hands on the railing. He saw people from all ages skating on the ice and a slight feeling of shame hit him. He was great at so many things, but he never had the chance to learn to ice skate as a child. His parents offered to take him to the rink every winter, but Hiroki was busy with his own activities that he politely declined the offer.

Now, Hiroki regretted having rejected going with his parents to the ice rink when he was a child. At least having his father help him around the ice would be seen as cute, at his middle age it was _embarrassing_.

Hiroki gripped onto the edge of the ice rink and tried to keep himself on his feet without slipping on his skates. He frowned, he knew he was going to fall on his ass if he took one step away from his spot.

He heard Misaki giggling and he looked at his direction. His heart warmed at the carefree display Misaki presented as he skillfully skated through the whole ring, dodging the other people who joined in one the fun. Misaki spun around a few times and did a few jumping tricks in the air.

Hiroki stared at him in surprise, he had no idea Misaki attained that level of skill in ice skating. Takahiro must have taken Misaki to the rink every chance he got whenever he had a day off. As Misaki hummed and smiled when he completed a trick, his proudness shined through. Hiroki smiled along with him.

His lover was seriously adorable.

Misaki made his way to Hiroki and stopped a few inches away from him with the biggest smile on his face. "Did you see that Hiroki-san?! I didn't think I remembered how to do those tricks after so many years! I'm no professional, but I think I wobbled a big on the landings."

"Oh really?" Hiroki said as he held onto the railing even tighter, his smile turned into a scowl.

"Why aren't you skating Hiroki-san?" Misaki asked while he stood right next to Hiroki.

Hiroki averted his gaze in mortification, he should've rejected Misaki's offer when the young man first offered the tickets. Though, he almost never left their home together unless it was going to school or visiting Takahiro at his home. The least he could do was accompany Misaki for the trip. Also, Misaki didn't ask for much in general. He seemed so excited to ask him.

He had fun looking at Misaki behaving so carefree. Although, he thought Misaki would've had more fun with someone who knew how to ice skate.

He got annoyed when he saw children skating past him without a care in the world. A few of them looked at him funny for keeping his grip on the railing, but he wasn't about to let go of it and fall onto the ice.

He started pulling himself to the opening out of the rink. Misaki followed along. "Hiroki-san?"

"I'll just watch you Misaki…I can't…"

"You can't skate?" Misaki saw Hiroki's frown grow deeper, so he assured him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Hiroki-san. I used to be very horrible when I first started, but you get used to it after a few rounds on the ice." He placed his gloved hands over Hiroki's own pair. "I can give you a quick lesson or I can guide you along for a bit. If you don't like it you can sit down."

Hiroki glanced at Misaki. "I'm not a child that needs to be lead around by the hand."

"I know you are not a kid, but it's not a bad thing to get help sometimes." Misaki told him as he pointed to a young man guiding his girlfriend on the ice. "He's helping her out Hiroki-san."

Hiroki glanced at them as he frowned. "I'm a grown ass man Misaki. It doesn't look good having someone younger than you helping you out or anyone else for that matter."

"Everyone is distracted doing their own thing, no one is going to care that I am helping you." Misaki told him as he put out a hand. "Just hold onto my hand."

Hiroki hesitantly placed his hand over his lover's hand and the young man pulled him away from the ledge without a problem. "You are actually strong enough, I'm surprised."

Misaki huffed. "I'm not a weakling Hiroki-san." He skated backwards and Hiroki's whole body went visibly stiff. "Hiroki-san, you need to relax."

Hiroki glanced at him before staring at the ice. "I'm trying to relax...I just don't like the prospect of falling and possibly breaking a bone which in turn will leave me incapacitated for days, maybe even weeks."

"If that happens, then I can nurse you back to health." Misaki said a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "What kind of ..boyfriend would I be if I didn't take care of you when you were hurt."

Hiroki chuckled. "You are such a nice kid," Misaki's blush went darker. "But, I like that about you, don't ever change alright."

Misaki smiled lightly as he gave Hiroki's hands a slight squeeze.

They stared into each others eyes and missed a wayward child skating behind Hiroki. This child accidentally bumped into the older man, causing a sudden change in speed. Hiroki broke eye contact with Misaki when he felt his balance shifting. Misaki noticed this and tried moving along with him so he didn't fall onto the ice.

This didn't last long as Hiroki felt himself going forward. Both of them fell onto the ice. Misaki groaned as Hiroki's full weight fell on top on his body. His face went red at their suggestive pose and Hiroki managed to pull himself off of Misaki then sat on the ice.

The child noticed their fall and skated away from them fast to avoid any blame.

Hiroki brushed off some of the shaved ice from his sweater as he stated. "I told you I would fall."

Misaki laughed while he took off the remaining ice shavings from Hiroki's hair. "I said I was helping you around the ice, I never said I was going to keep you off of it."

Hiroki held back a chuckle as he poked Misaki's chest. "Now, you have to take care of me kid."

Misaki poked Hiroki's cheek in retaliation. "I see no visible injury so my nursing services are not available."

THE END


End file.
